


IPA vs IPS

by the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair



Category: One Piece, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Humor, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27671230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair/pseuds/the_fangirl_in_a_wheelchair
Summary: Ini adalah kisah mengenai tiga murid jurusan IPA, dan tiga murid IPS yang sering mengganggu mereka. (Crossover, Percy Jackson/One Piece/Vocaloid, Pairing/s: Jercy, ZoSan, GakuKai)
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson, Kaito/Kamui Gakupo, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Kudos: 1





	IPA vs IPS

**Author's Note:**

> Cerita yg terlahir dari inner conflict antara apakah aku harus memilih jurusan IPA atau IPS.
> 
> Jangan kasih tahu mamaku kalau sebenarnya aku berterima kasih kepadanya karena mengingatkanku untuk membuat keputusan, kalau dia tidak mengingatkanku cerita ini tidak mungkin akan terjadi.
> 
> Please enjoy fanfic crossover dengan tiga OTP ini!

_**Anak Jurusan IPA vs Anak Jurusan IPS** _

_**—** _

Ada sebuah SMA bernama SMA Bangsa, alamatnya terdapat di jalan XXX no. X, komplek XXX, Jakarta.

SMA itu tidak terlalu spesial, SMA itu bukanlah SMA bergengsi ataupun berasrama, dan juga bukanlah sebuah pesantren. Tetapi, satu hal yang membuat SMA itu terkenal di kalangan remaja-remaja daerah itu adalah persaingan antara siswa jurusan IPA dan siswa jurusan IPS.

Tidak ada yang tahu kapan persaingan antara murid ini dimulai, tetapi setiap siswa, guru, dan staff sekolah tahu bahwa persaingan ini sudah beredar sejak lama sekali.

Para murid dari kedua jurusan saling membenci, dan persaingan ini tidak sebatas di bagian pelajaran atau ujian saja, setiap hari para siswa kedua jurusan sering menjahili satu sama lain, seperti waktu dua murid IPS menumpahkan seember sampah ke bawah seorang murid IPA dari lantai dua sekolah, atau saat beberapa murid IPA menyelipkan seekor tikus ke kelas IPS dan membuat rusuh seluruh kelas, atau ketika seorang siswa IPS mencuri 'sesuatu' dari seorang siswi IPA- Tidak, kita tidak akan membicarakan insiden yang terakhir.

Waktu sedang menunjukkan jam istirahat. Di perpustakaan sekolah yang sepi, terdapat tiga pemuda yang sedang sibuk belajar.

Percy Jackson, jurusan IPA, umur 17 tahun. Pemuda berdarah campuran tanah air dan Amerika, mengidap dislexia dan ADHD, tetapi adalah salah satu murid terpandai dalam bidang biologi.

Sanji Roux, jurusan IPA, umur 16 tahun. Murid pindahan Perancis, anak adopsi koki terkenal Zeff Roux, memiliki mimpi menjadi koki hebat sama seperti ayahnya, keunggulannya adalah di bidang kimia.

Kaito Aoi, jurusan IPA, umur 16 tahun. Murid pindahan berdarah Jepang yang terlahir dengan suara merdu, dia adalah anggota paduan suara dan salah satu murid terpintar dalam fisika.

Untuk sementara semuanya tampak tenang dan damai di perpustakaan itu.

Lalu tiba-tiba datanglah tiga pengganggu kedamaian.

"Wah, lagi belajar nih ya?"

Tampak tiga murid IPS di depan pintu masuk perpustakaan. Sebenarnya ketiga murid IPA tadi sangat mengenal mereka, karena ketiga murid IPS itu sering mengganggu mereka. Entah buat minta diajarin IPA kek, entah iseng kek, entah "Sayang ayo belajar sama aku karena aku kangen sama kamu"- Eh, tolong abaikan yang terakhir.

Mari kita berkenalan dengan para murid IPS _slash hopeless suitors_ itu.

Jason Grace, umur 16 tahun. Seorang murid pindahan dari Amerika, sama seperti Percy dia juga mengidap ADHD dan dislexia, tapi walau begitu, dia tetap unggul dalam banyak pelajaran, terutama pelajaran geografi dan sejarah.

Zoro Roronoa, umur 15 tahun. Murid pindahan Jepang lain, malas dan tidak tahu arah (setiap jam masuk kelas dia selalu telat karena tersesat), hampir dikeluarkan dari sekolah, tetapi karena nilai yang masih cukup bagus (dan ayah yang menakutkan) dia dibiarkan tinggal. Pintar angka dan menghitung, tidak heran kalau dia unggul dengan pelajaran ekonomi.

Gakupo Kamui, umur 15 tahun. Satu lagi murid pindahan Jepang (yah kalian mungkin sudah bisa menebak kalau ini adalah sekolah yang banyak memiliki murid-murid asing), dia juga salah satu anggota paduan suara sekolah sama seperti Kaito, dan meskipun kelihatan hampir tidak pernah potong rambut, masih sebuah misteri dia belum dikeluarkan walaupun mungkin melanggar peraturan sekolah tentang tata tertib penampilan, mungkin saja dia memanipulasi para guru dengan pengetahuannya akan sosiologi.

Nah, sekarang mari kita kembali ke perpustakaan tadi yang sudah tidak damai lagi.

"Pergi sana, kita tidak punya waktu untuk melayani kalian." Usir Percy dengan dingin.

"Kak Percy jahat." Sungut Gakupo dengan nada menyindir, "Kita pernah melakukan apa sampai kita diusir begitu?"

"Emangnya kita tidak bisa bertemu dengan kalian karena ingin saja?" Tanya Zoro.

"Kalian biasanya hanya ke kita untuk minta sesuatu." Ucap Sanji dengan sebal.

"Sudahlah, kita tidak perlu menundanya lagi." Jason akhirnya mendesah, "Jadi begini, kalian kan tahu kalau sebentar lagi UN..."

"Iya?" Percy mengangkat alis.

"Bisa tolong ajarin kami IPA?" Jason memohon kepada ketiga pemuda jurusan IPA.

"Aku tidak tahu, terakhir kali kalian meminta diajarkan kita tidak terlalu banyak belajar..." Batin Kaito dengan ragu.

Tunggu, kalau mereka tidak belajar lalu apa yang mereka lakukan? Maaf, tapi kita tidak bisa membeberkan kehidupan privat para murid, jadi silahkan gunakan imajinasi.

"Ayolah, bantu kami," Gakupo tiba-tiba berdiri dibelakang kursi Kaito, "kita perlu bantuan untuk lulus, dan siapa lagi yang bisa mengajari kami kalau bukan tiga murid IPA paling pintar di sekolah?" Bisiknya dengan nada menggoda sambil memainkan syal milik pemuda berambut biru itu.

"A- Aku tidak tahu..." Pipi Kaito memerah saat Gakupo memberikan ciuman pada syal nya.

Melihat adegan yang baru saja terjadi dengan temannya membuat Percy merasa ingin mendorong perayu jurusan IPS itu ke kolam ikan sekolah. Kaito sering diganggu oleh Gakupo, dan di antara mereka bertiga, Kaito adalah yang terlemah, jadi dia tidak mungkin bisa melawan, di saat-saat seperti inilah biasanya Percy dan Sanji harus turun tangan dan menyelamatkannya.

"Jangan terbujuk rayuan dia Kaito!"

Sebuah penggaris mengenai Gakupo tepat di mukanya membuatnya pingsan.

"Gakupo!" Teriak Kaito dengan khawatir, dia langsung menghampiri Gakupo untuk memastikan dia baik-baik saja.

"Kamu berhak mendapatkan itu." Zoro menatap temannya yang sekarang terkapar tidak sadarkan diri di lantai tanpa kasihan.

"Kalian masih di sini? Cepat pergi sebelum aku hajar kalian semua!" Sanji peringatkan, di tangannya sudah ada penghapus yang siap dilempar sama seperti penggaris yang tadi mengenai Gakupo.

"Padahal biasanya kamu enggak suka kalau aku asal berkelahi di mana saja- Aduh!" Sebuah penghapus langsung mengenai jidat Zoro, dia menoleh ke arah Sanji yang sekarang bersenjata dengan rautan, dia sudah bersiap-siap untuk melempar rautan itu ke arah pemuda kelas IPS itu, Zoro langsung berteriak, "Turunkan rautan itu! Turunkan! Aku tidak bisa pergi ke puskemas lagi minggu ini!"

"Kalian bertiga akan membutuhkan rumah sakit setelah aku menendang pantat kalian!" Sanji lawan balik.

"KALIAN BISA DIAM TIDAK?! INI PERPUSTAKAAN TAHU!"

"Maaf maaf bu, kami sebentar lagi pergi kok." Jason dengan cepat mengucapkan maaf kepada ibu pustakawan yang barusan memarahi mereka.

"Kalian semua hentikan sebelum kita kena hukuman!" Jason melerai kedua murid itu.

Sanji menjatuhkan 'senjata' yang tadi dipegangnya.

Zoro mengusap bagian yang terkena hapusan tadi.

"Jadi? Mau ajarin kita tidak? Udah keburu pustakawannya marah tuh!" Jason melutut memohon pada Percy.

 _Yang bikin marah siapa dulu?_ Batin para murid IPA dalam hati.

"Kalian janji akan pergi habis ini?" Percy memperingati mereka.

"Iya iya." Jason mengangguk.

"Biar aku pikirkan dulu." Percy memasang pose berpikir, lalu berkata, "Enggak deh, belajar aja sendiri."

"Kamu itu memang jahat Percy." Cetus Gakupo yang sekarang sudah bangun dan memiliki tanda merah di dahi berbentuk penggaris, "Aku kasihan pada siapa yang akan menjadi pacarmu suatu saat." Gakupo melirik sepintas ke arah Jason.

Perempatan tiga langsung muncul di pelipis Percy.

"BELAJAR SANA SENDIRI!"

Para murid jurusan IPA langsung mengusir ketiga siswa IPS keluar dari perpustakaan. Dengan tendangan. Tapi hanya Percy dan Sanji saja yang mengusir mereka, tidak Kaito, dia terlalu baik untuk melakukan itu.

Sepertinya para murid jurusan IPS itu sedang tidak beruntung.


End file.
